


How Can I Save You?

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e06 Wake Up Call, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Regina looks at her old life as Roni, as she struggles to save Henry.





	How Can I Save You?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by anonymous on CuriousCat: Prompt: Regina seeing Roni's wardrobe for the first time

Regina’s head was throbbing. She wasn’t sure if it was the drink, the memory potion or the crying, maybe a combination of all three. After making sure the door was locked, she headed up to the tiny loft above the bar, being hit with the irony of it all. Years of cursing Snow to live in a similar one, at the very least it had stairs.

She threw her keys onto the counter, sniffling and rubbing at her eyes. Regina tore off her tank top and jeans, staring at herself in the dirty full-length mirror that was before her. It was smudged with dark red lipstick, dust and mirage of other day to day things that Roni clearly hadn’t cared about. Clearly, Roni also hadn’t cared too much about salads and healthy dieting either, she had definitely gained a few pounds. Regina could hear her mother’s snide comments as she pinched different areas of her stomach, rolling her eyes and smiling a bit despite the tears in her eyes. She liked the bit of pudge. It curved out her breasts a bit more.

The haircut wasn’t something she would’ve chosen, but she didn’t hate it either. It curled at her chin showing off her Latin roots, something Roni did far more than her mother had ever allowed. The more she looked into this persona, she realized how much of a rebellion she was to Cora.

She flicked on the lamp, opening her closet and examining the different concert shirts, leather jackets, flannel shirts and crop-tops. God, she was so far from being Madam Mayor, it was insane. There was a motorcycle helmet on the top shelf, for Christ’s sake. You could see a thong coming out of her jeans most days.

Regina allowed herself to sink to the floor, pulling her knees to her stomach and putting her head in her hands. She was awake now and yet, still very much Roni. No one else was awake, except for Drizella. There was a chance that Rumple could be as well, he always turned out to be whenever they were cursed. Yet, Henry was still out of it, so was Ella. That only meant one thing, they had no clue what was coming. A romance was budding between them and if they kissed, the curse would break…

And Henry would die.

A sob escaped Regina's lips, as she buried her head further into her hands.

It wasn’t even as if she was Henry’s mother in this realm. She was, she would always be, but he didn’t know that. How could she stop him, how could she save him?

There was only one person that could help her, a part of Henry, the closest thing she had. The same person that just a day ago Roni resented for reminding her of the life that she could’ve had.

Lucy.

Regina pushed herself up and wiped her tears. She pulled an oversized Van Halen shirt over her, that had once belonged to a guy she had a one-night stand with. In the morning, she’d make a plan…

To break her son’s heart.


End file.
